On The Road
by katiekarnstein96
Summary: Carmilla gets roped into driving Laura and the rest of the dimwit squad around on a roadtrip. With the usual Laura optimism and Carmilla acting like grumpy cat, the others are in for a bumpy ride. multi-chapter fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey

_**Author Note: So this is the first chapter of my Carmilla multi-chapter fanfic. I'd just like to thank people for all of their lovely reviews and for liking all of my other work it means a lot. I will update this as and when I can write the upcoming chapters so buckle up and enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Journey**

'No way Cupcake'

'Carm, it's not that bad'

'Laura it's hideous'

Laura and Carmilla were standing in the Silas University Car Park awaiting the arrival of their friends. After relentless begging and promising to make it worth her while, Laura had managed to convince Carmilla to go on a roadtrip with Laura and the gang. Begrudgingly Carmilla had made her way down hoping to take her truck but instead Laura had dropped another bombshell.

The couple were now stood infront of a bright blue min-van and Carmilla was far from impressed. Not only did she have to drive around the country doing every obnoxious tourist activity Laura could think of, she had been forced to bring Perry, Lafontaine and Danny along and now she was being forced to drive a mini-van!

Laura was faced with yet another glare from the vampire when she saw her friends approaching. Laura's face broke out into an enormous grin as she waved excitedly at her friends. Carmilla rolled her eyes at the girl but a slight smile appeared on the corner of her mouth.

* * *

Whilst Laura was animatedly rambling to the others, Carmilla began throwing bags and suitcases into the back of the van grumbling to herself as she heard yet another high-pitched squeal come from her girlfriend.

Slamming the car door made everyone jump, they all watched as Carmilla trudged back towards them.

'Three imbeciles in the back and one'

'SHOTGUN.'

Before Carmilla could even moan about being interrupted Danny had ran to the passenger seat in the front. Narrowing her eyes Carmilla stormed over, roughly opening the door to glare at Danny.

'Out Xena.'

'No way dead girl, I called shot gun'

'Get out before I throw you out'

'I'll believe that when I see it!'

Within seconds Carmilla had used her vampire speed to pick the girl up, carelessly hoisting her above her head.

'what the fuuuuuu...put me down!'

'Carmilla please put Danny down'

Carmilla looked at her girlfriend for a quick second before a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

'Your wish is my command Cutie' and with that she suddenly dropped Danny letting her fall in a heap on the floor. Smirking she moved to Laura taking her hand to guide her to the passenger seat, her smirk growing when she heard Danny groan in pain.

* * *

Carmilla had been driving for some time now and the fact that she hadn't killed any of them yet was a good sign. After a shaky start their journey began. Carmilla and Laura sat in the front with Perry, Lafontaine and Danny sat in the back.

Not even 10 minutes into the journey and Laura was already arguing with Carmilla about the music choices. Carmilla had chosen a rather loud and angry rock band but after seeing Perry's look of discomfort Lafontaine asked Laura to put something else on which caused a blazing row between her and Carmilla. Begrudgingly Carmilla took out her CD, allowing Laura to put in her own full of cheesy pop songs and Disney classics.

Laura had been happily singing along when the song changed to one they were all familiar with. As the melody kicked in Laura turned excitedly to her friends, all sharing a knowing look. When the familiar lyrics began they all seemed to spur into action. In the back Danny was humming along, tapping her hand against the side of the van. Infront of Danny, Lafontaine and Perry were singing obnoxiously to one another giggling like school children. Then there was Laura. Laura was singing incredibly loudly with a lot of enthusiasm as she tried desperately to get Carmilla to sing along with her.

'LET IT GO, LET IT GO CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE'

'Not happening cupcake'

'CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE'

'Stop trying buttercup.'

Still Laura didn't give up, she just sung louder which seemed to encourage the others to join in and before long all 4 of them were singing loudly looking expectantly at Carmilla. Carmilla just shook her head turning her attention back to the road as the obnoxious singing continued. _This was going to be a long trip._

* * *

Carmilla was even grumpier than before when Lafontaine informed her that they needed to pee for the third time since they'd set off and the vampire's patience was wearing thin. Her knuckles clenched as she let out a growl of annoyance before stopping the van on the side of the road.

'Carm what are we doing?'

Ignoring Laura, Carmilla turned to Lafontaine with narrowed eyes causing Perry to hastily look away.

'Go relieve yourself geek.'

'We're on the side of the road where am I supposed to pee?!'

'You're a scientist, get creative'

* * *

Boredom hit shortly after their impromptu pit stop, the music had been turned down after Carmilla threatened to make them all walk if she had to listen to another Disney song. Throughout the journey Perry had brought out several tupperware boxes full of homemade treats to share, smiling when Carmilla reached to grab a brownie.

A few minutes passed before Carmilla heard stomach's rumbling and people started to complain about being hungry. For a while Carmilla ignored them determined not to stop for what would be the fourth time within the last 2 hours but when Laura also started to complain about her hunger the vampire had no choice but to pull into the nearest service station.

Within seconds of arriving Lafontaine had bolted out the door heading for the nearest toilet a nervous Perry hot on their heels. Danny waited for a minute before Laura told her that they would be a few minutes, shrugging to herself Danny made her way in leaving Laura alone with Carmilla.

Slowly Carmilla turned to face Laura giving her a small smile before tracing her fingers softly over the back of Laura's hand. Laura let out a content sigh before leaning in to brush her lips against Carmilla's. It always surprised her at how soft Carmilla's lips were against her own. Carmilla's hands had moved to cup Laura's cheek as Laura's settled at Carmilla's waist. Laura couldn't help but smile when she felt Carmilla smiling into their kiss.

After a few minutes they broke apart, their foreheads resting on one another's as they both smiled softly at the other.

'Look I know you're not exactly enjoying yourself but I know something that will cheer you up'

'Oh really?' Carmilla quirked an eyebrow questioningly at the girl who sat beaming at her.

* * *

They all sat inside the service station, chattering away excitedly to one another. Carmilla had a book open and was pretending to be indifferent but Laura didn't fail to notice her looking up from the book every now and again when she thought she wasn't looking.

Laura was busy munching on yet another cookie as they all tucked into some good old junk food. Perry had managed to find a nice organic salad with croutons which she had begun feeding to a bashful Lafontaine. Danny was eating a taco from Taco bell and slurping noisily on her drink to annoy Carmilla who was sat opposite. Carmilla merely had a coffee in one hand and a book in the other, being a vampire she didn't exactly need food but Laura had insisted on buying her a coffee as a reward for putting up with their terrible singing.

...

After finishing their food they all made their way back to the car and once again went on the road. The CD was turned off as Laura fiddled to find a radio station. The constant changing of stations was beginning to irritate Carmilla who quickly grabbed Laura's hand.

'Cupcake would you just pick a station before I kill someone?!'

Laura looked at her wide eyed before settling on a radio station playing some soft folk music. Carmilla smiled before turning her attention back to the road. Laura sighed slouching in her seat and turning to look out of the window. It didn't take long for her eyes to droop and she fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Carmilla remained in a comfortable silence, she glanced beside her to see Laura snoring quietly making her smile before looking in the rear-view mirror to see that Perry had fallen asleep on Lafontaine's shoulder and that they too had fallen asleep. Finally her eyes lingered on the tall ginger sat in the back, who had yet to fall to sleep.

Danny was sitting with her head resting on the window with earphones in when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Looking up she saw Carmilla staring curiously at her, pulling her earphones out she continued to stare Carmilla out until the vampire's mouth curved into a smirk.

'So Xena aren't you going to go to sleep now, it's way past your bed time'

Even in a whisper Danny could hear the snark in Carmilla's voice, rolling her eyes at the vampire.

'I need you to read me a story first Elvira'

Carmilla looked annoyed for a second before she just bowed her head graciously before whispering a simple 'touché' and focusing on the road. When she looked back a few minutes later Danny had also fallen to sleep.

* * *

Laura woke up to the sound of someone humming. Opening her eyes she noticed that everyone else was asleep yet still she could hear someone humming softly. Her brows knitted in confusion as she looked around for the source. Finally she spotted Carmilla, still very much awake and realization hit her.

She jolted up causing Carmilla to whip her head round in concern, slamming the breaks on which caused the others to stir at the sudden stop.

'Woah, Carm what was that?'

'Yeah what the hell dead girl?!'

Carmilla flipped Danny off before turning to Laura, a worried look on her face. Laura stared at her with a mixture of confusion and fear in her eyes before Carmilla spoke.

'What in the frilly hell just happened Laura? You were asleep and then you jolted up looking like a wounded puppy! I thought you'd had another of those dreams!'

'I heard a noise...' Laura trailed off sheepishly avoiding the vampire's hard stare.

'And what noise would this be cupcake?'

'She was talking about you humming Let it Go from Frozen' Lafontaine piped up because apparently they were awake too.

Carmilla stayed silent for a second before shaking her head quickly.

'I was not humming that infantile creation; you must have been hearing things Sundance.'

'I heard you too, dead girl. Badass vampire humming Frozen, oh how ironic'

'Bite me.'

* * *

After hours of singing and way too many pit stops they eventually had gotten on track and before long they were nearing their first destination. Carmilla smiled at her girlfriend, her eyes shining with excitement as she parked the car.

They all exited the car, looking around curiously as they gathered their surroundings. Carmilla was grinning as several pairs of confused eyes turned to look at her.

'May I ask where exactly we are Carmilla?'

Carmilla smiled at Perry before addressing everyone with her usual snark.

'Buckle up creampuffs, and welcome to the Renaissance Fair.'


	2. Chapter 2: Renaissance Fair (Wisconsin)

**Author note: Second chapter is up now guys, i'll be updating when I can! So enjoy :)**

Renaissance Fair -Wisconsin

Laura hadn't seen Carmilla this excited before, it was nice to see the vampire feeling positively about something especially after the year they'd all had. For a while Carmilla became a fluent tour guide giving them all an in-depth history lesson on the Renaissance period. They all hung off of her every word, even Danny had to admit that it was pretty interesting listening to how eloquently Carmilla spoke.

* * *

After an hour or so of Carmilla guiding them they split off to individually look around leaving Laura and Carmilla to continue the tour. Laura couldn't help but smile when Carmilla gripped her hand and pulled her over to a stand which contained replica medieval swords. Laura couldn't resist the urge to snap a picture of her girlfriend brandishing the sword earning her a playful scowl from Carmilla.

Everywhere she turned Laura could see people dressed as knights, coated in armour, swords clashing everywhere. It was so different to anywhere Laura had ever been, Gaelic music being played as they walked round hand in hand. Carmilla always loved the Renaissance period and she could tell that Laura was amazed which made her happy. The vampire looked around at all of the hand crafted pottery, the kids getting their face painted, families taking pictures and then at her girlfriend who had big wide eyes filled with hope and innocence.

'Oh my gosh! Carm look, horses!'

'They're for the jousting tournament Cupcake'

'That's so cool! Thank you for bringing us here Carm'

Carmilla ducked her head as Laura leaned in, placing a soft kiss on the vampire's cheek a rare blush forming on Carmilla's cheeks. She gave Laura a soft smile before they came across another stall full of Jewellery and handmade scarves.

Laura let go of Carmilla's hand as she searched through the stall, looking in amazement at all of the items. It wasn't long before she felt a soft hand on her shoulder, turning to see Carmilla clutching a beaded bag.

'What have you got in the bag there Carm?'

'It's a secret Cupcake'

'We don't have secrets, tell meeeee' she gave Carmilla her famous pout which made Carmilla chuckle lightly before she lightly pecked Laura's lips. When they pulled apart Laura could see the smirk.

'If I tell you, I'll lose my air of mystery won't I?'

She winked suggestively at the girl before she walked towards another crowded stall.

* * *

After a lot of browsing and looking through some old antiques and medieval items they found the others all clutching gifts of their own. Perry had acquired a nice pottery set, whilst Danny had bought a wooden sword and some sugared popcorn. Lafontaine had somehow managed to find a miniature catapult. Finally they managed to go for food after having to drag Laura away from the area where people (kids mainly) were having their face painted.

Together they all sat on a round table in the Olde Knights Tavern. Perry offered to go up to order for people and what surprised them all even more was that Carmilla actually went up to help her.

'Thank you for offering to help me Carmilla'

Perry gave the vampire a nervous smile relaxing when the vampire gave her a half smile in return.

When they actually went to order, Carmilla had already handed the waiter her money before Perry could even attempt at arguing. She would have paid but seeing the stern look Carmilla gave her made her stay silent.

...

The two returned with a variety of different foods and several glasses of ale which Carmilla was already drinking. Danny looked at Carmilla who raised her eyes challengingly looking down at her glass then at Danny's. Suddenly Danny's face lit up as she pushed aside all of the drinks apart from hers and Carmilla's.

'Loser buys the next round'

'Well I thank you in advance for buying my drink Xena'

'Big talk there dead girl, put your money where your mouth is'

Laura watched excitedly as Carmilla and Danny began chugging their ale at an alarming speed, for a second Laura worried that Carmilla might choke but then she remembered that Vampires can't die!

* * *

Several rounds of ale later and they headed to the jousting arena. Lafontaine and Perry were pretty sober whilst the other three were on their way to being tipsy. Laura sat down beckoning wobbly for Carmilla who sat down graciously or as gracious as you can for someone who had consumed more than their fair share of ale. Danny moved to sit on the other side of Laura when she was stopped by Carmilla.

'No way Clifford, get your own girlfriend to sit with' her speech was slurred slightly but she still shot an angry glare at Danny.

'Laura tell your vampire that I can sit down'

'Oh you can sit down Xena just not next to Cupcake here' She made a show of nudging Laura and moving to wrap her arm around the girl's waist, a smug grin appearing on her face when Laura started peppering sloppy kisses on her neck.

'You're welcome to sit next to me Xena but don't think I'm sharing any of my cookies'

'Carm they're MY cookies!'

'Shush Cupcake, I'm talking to Xena' Lafontaine couldn't help but laugh when they saw Carmilla clamp her hand over Laura's mouth, this _is incredibly amusing they thought to themselves._

* * *

After a long day they all managed to make it back to the van where within seconds they'd all fallen asleep, even Carmilla.

Whilst watching the jousting tournament both Carmilla and Danny had gotten incredibly competitive ending up with Danny challenging Carmilla to a sword fight. Being both drunk and angry definitely wasn't the best combination however for everyone else it was pretty entertaining.

**A few hours earlier...**

'_**I'm going to whip your ass so hard Karnstein you'll be sobbing into your soy milk container'**_

'_**Would you like that Xena?' **_

'_**No that's not what I meant!'**_

'_**Don't worry you're not my type'**_

'_**Ladies please people are staring, if we could all just go back to the mini-van...'**_

'_**Let them fight it out Per, it'll be fine' They gave her a reassuring pat on the back carefully rubbing her shoulders to try to ease the tension building up within her body.**_

'_**This is not fine! This is not normal Sus...Lafontaine.'**_

'_**Pewwwwwy, it's okaaaaaaay. I have my very own knights in shining armour!' Laura was pretty much shouting due to the fact that she was a light weight and apparently seeing her girlfriend fighting her almost ex something was a delight.**_

_**Perry looked to see Carmilla and Danny circling one another before taking a few steps back to stand in position. Laura clapped enthusiastically blowing a kiss to Carmilla before moving to stand in the middle of the two.**_

'_**On carddddddd!'**_

'_**I think you mean on guard L'**_

_**With this Laura jumped out of the way with a high pitched squeak as Carmilla charged at Danny. Swords flying in the air as the two drunkenly battled, Carmilla was a lot more skilled then Danny but the redhead put up an admirable fight. Their trash got progressively worse.**_

'_**You suck dead girl, are you sure you're a vampire?!'**_

'_**At least I'm not a talking totem pole!'**_

_**For the next 10 minutes Laura whooped for Carmilla, chanting her name and when Carmilla finally knocked the sword out of Danny's hand she did what Lafontaine would guess was a victory dance of some sort as she wiggled on the spot excitedly as Carmilla bowed. **_

_**Carmilla then turned to Danny extending a hand to help her up. Danny was met with a smug smirk and the usual snarky response.**_

'_**Better look next time Xena'**_

* * *

Carmilla woke up with a banging head, after 334 years her hangovers never got any easier. When she stirred she heard a groan from Danny and a mumble from Laura. Opening her eyes fully she saw Perry hovering with bottles of water and some aspirin for the trio. They groggily accepted all pretty silent other than the groans of pain that managed to slip out.

It was a slow recovery for the trio which seemed to satisfy Perry who had lectured them all on the right kind of behaviour. Laura apologized a lot, as did Danny but Carmilla just shrugged and the familiar smirk appeared on her face.

The smirk was wiped off later when Lafontaine showed them all a video they had taken of Carmilla and Danny's sword fight, all three were incredibly embarrassed and without saying a word Carmilla set off on the road to their next destination. One that Carmilla was not looking forward to...


	3. Chapter 3: Illinois State Fair

_**Authors Note: So third chapter is up and I just had to do a carnival after the Q&amp;A session and Elise talking about a Carnival, plus fluffy Hollstein and Grumpy Carmilla are things I need in my life.**_

* * *

There were a lot of things that Carmilla didn't like in her 334 years and going to a cheesy, loud carnival was now on top of that list.

After being forced to hear the excited shrieks from Laura and then having to listen for the third time to Perry's to do list the vampire could have hit the roof but she didn't. Instead she was dragged out of the car still grumbling to enter the fairground.

* * *

They'd been there all of 10 minutes and Carmilla was already desperate to go home which she had no problem with telling them all.

'This is so juvenile, why did I even agree to this?'

'Because you love me and you want to make me happy!'

'You're so whipped dead girl'

'I have no problem in throwing you from that ferris wheel Xena'

'Oooooo-kay so I organized a route to go on and'

'CARMMMMMMM! You have to win me that!'

Carmilla begrudgingly turned to where Laura was excitedly pointing. Sighing she let herself be dragged over to a booth full of giant stuffed animals. A middle-aged man smiled warmly at Laura as she turned to address him.

'Hi, I want that giant black cat pleaseeeeee'

'Alright little lady, so what you have to do is knock down all of these bottles with this tennis ball'

Laura smiled expectantly at Carmilla. Sighing the vampire grabbed a tennis ball, using her speed and strength to knock all 6 of the bottles down within an instant. A few people who were stood around in awe, slowly clapping as Carmilla rolled her eyes.

Laura's grin never left her face as Carmilla handed her the stuffed animal which she snatched hugging it towards her chest before leaning in to give Carmilla a soft kiss.

'Thank you Carm'

'Are we done now Cupcake?'

* * *

Danny laughed as Carmilla was dragged to yet another booth with a look of horror on her face.

'So rides now?'

'Ummm, Per doesn't like many rides. We could go to some of the stalls and get some candy floss or something?'

Perry smiled apologetically at Danny's crestfallen look as Lafontaine tried to reason with the redhead. Danny sighed but nodded following them, she looked as their hand came to squeeze Perry's before turning to look over her shoulder at an even happier Laura who was now hugging Carmilla so tight holding an inflatable sword. As much as she loved being here then sometimes all the coupley stuff could get a bit much, as she sat down she met the eyes of Carmilla both sharing a mutual dislike to what was happening.

She may have been mistaken but Danny swore she saw Carmilla mime the words HELP ME.

* * *

'Carm, look face painting!'

'No way Cutie, I don't do face painting'

'pleaseeeeeeeee, for me?' Laura turned to Carmilla with a pout, her lip trembling and her eyes wide as she pleaded with her girlfriend. Carmilla narrowed her eyes at the attempt to persuade her but still remained strong.

'The puppy dog eyes aren't going to work on me Cupcake'

'I will make it worth your while, Carm please it will be fun'

'You and I have completely different ideas of what fun is, damn it fine. You play dirty Laura!'

Laura threw a cheeky wink at the vampire before pushing her into the empty seat beside her.

* * *

Danny was sat on a bench beside Lafontaine and Perry feeling awkward as hell when she saw Laura and Carmilla approaching. Her face broke out into a huge grin as she saw Carmilla's grumpy face opposed to Laura's incredibly happy face.

Lafontaine smirked nudging Perry lightly, who turned with a smile to look at the couple.

'Don't say anything Xena.'

'You make a very cute kitten dead girl'

Carmilla growled as Lafontaine and Danny burst into uncontrollable laughter. Laura couldn't help but grin as she looked at Carmilla's freshly painted face.

Carmilla had begrudgingly agreed to have her face painted with Laura, demanding to be made to look like a black cat which Laura had found hilarious, managing to take several pictures of Carmilla looking angry and even one when she'd gotten Carmilla to give her a small smile, that picture was now her phone background.

Laura had chosen to become spider-hollis, her face painted to look like the famous superhero.

'Haha okay we're kidding, you look puuuuuuuuuurfect' They laughed harder sending Danny and Laura into a fit of giggles, even earning a small giggle from Perry which made them all laugh even more.

'If you imbeciles are done mocking the vampire that could rip you into pieces I'd like to do something else now'

Everyone stopped laughing when Carmilla's glare darkened, deciding that what this trip didn't need was murder. Danny and Carmilla remained unimpressed when they were dragged to stall after stall of prizes and cheesy gifts that they only sold at fairgrounds.

After a while Danny asked whether they could go on some rides, a suggestion that Carmilla happily obliged to, or as happy as it could be for Carmilla.

* * *

'This is pathetic, it's not even scary'

They were all cramped into a small carriage that was slowly moving around the ghost train. Carmilla sat in the front, with Laura in the middle of her and Danny. Lafontaine sat with their arm around Perry who quite clearly didn't like scary things.

Carmilla rolled her eyes when she felt Laura jump at a skeleton that came soaring towards them, her hand squeezing Carmilla's as she shrieked. Perry had her eyes clamped shut as Lafontaine ran circles over her shoulders soothingly.

'I can see the wires, seriously cupcake?!'

'Hey dead girl, mind shutting up?'

'I'll happily shut you up Xena!'

* * *

The next ride that they went on were the bumper cars. Before Laura could even speak Carmilla and Danny had sped off to find a car. Carmilla sped past, yanking Laura in to fall clumsily beside her as she raced after Danny. Perry simply stood and watched waving at Lafontaine as they jumped in Danny's car.

Danny and Carmilla were at war, they were ruthlessly chasing after one another determined to crush the was highly skilled at driving darting skillfully as Danny and Lafontaine attempted to bash into her car. Danny was a good match, she was quick and agile managing to bump into Carmilla's car a fair few times before the vampire began dodging quickly.

'You're vampire bait Xena!'

'In your dreams dead girl!'

Carmilla's grin was mischievous as she turned to Laura smirking at her smugly as she backed into the others car making them skid into the corner where they were bumped by at least 2 other cars. Carmilla let out an evil laugh as she drove the car round them in circles, letting it bump into Danny's car. Laura could only sit back and watch amused as the competitive side in both girls let loose.

* * *

'Cupcake, don't you think you have enough prizes?!'

'but Carm it's a unicorn, it's so cute and fluffyyyyyyyy!'

One again Carmilla was dragged to another booth to win Laura her seventh prize of the day. Carmilla quickly threw the darts, popping several balloons when she was handed the pink unicorn, carelessly chucking it at Laura who tumbled her prizes falling on the floor as she struggled to catch them.

'You did that on purpose!'

'Can't prove it cupcake'

Carmilla grabbed a handful of prizes carrying them back to the group as Laura piled stuffed animals on top of one another to walk after the vampire.

'Where's Laura?'

Carmilla pointed behind her where they could see a pile of stuffed animals walking towards them, only a pair of feet could be spotted underneath the endless pile of toys.

* * *

After a while people started to get hungry which was Carmilla's cue to take Laura's prizes back to the minivan and head to get them some food. They all ate relatively quickly before Danny and Carmilla insisted that they go on as many rides as possible.

As it turned out Carmilla liked rides, she liked rides a lot.

One of the rides they went on was called **Cliff Hanger**. Laura, Danny and Carmilla lay strapped in to what looked like a hand glider as the ride spun them through the air, dipping and diving. It was late evening and the stars were coming out which seemed to put Carmilla in a better mood. Laughing when Laura screamed on the rides and Danny cheered enthusiastically.

Carmilla and Laura also went on the **Chair-O-Plane**, where they were sat in swing seats and flew through the air. Laura found out that Carmilla liked to feel free, she liked swings because they could let you feel high and free, looking out at the stars and the clear sky and feeling small in comparison to the big world.

Lafontaine joined Danny and Laura in their **Pirate Ship** ride, Carmilla refused stating that she might get seasick. Laura chuckled to herself knowing that Carmilla just didn't want to admit that there was a ride she didn't want to go on.

Laura and Perry jumped on the **Carousel **next, waving enthusiastically at the others. Carmilla had stolen Laura's camera to take some pictures of Laura when she made her way round, smiling when she saw how happy Laura looked. Lafontaine grinned when they saw Perry smiling, looking relaxed and happy on the second ride that she'd been on in the day.

Carmilla rejoined Danny and Laura on a ride called the **Drop Zone**. They sat strapped in when they were hoisted up, waiting anxiously at the top only to be crashed down suddenly eliciting screams from Laura and Danny. Laura swore she heard Carmilla gasp in shock.

* * *

The very last ride that they went on was a rollercoaster. Laura gulped but proceeded to follow Carmilla and Danny as they ran to join the queue.

Lafontaine held back holding Perry's hand, silently wishing that they too could go on the ride. Laura was waving at them, shouting for them to come along too. They turned smiling hopefully at Perry who gave them a reassuring nod.

'Go on sweetie'

'Are you sure Per, because I can stay here with you if you want'

'Lafontaine, you do not need to stay with me. Go I know you're dying to!'

Squealing happily they kissed Perry's cheek before legging it to join Laura in the queue.

…

Finally they reached the front of the queue, excitedly clambering on to the front of the ride. Carmilla and Danny sat in the front with Laura and Lafontaine directly behind turned to Carmilla with a smirk, receiving an arched eyebrow challenging her.

The ride began, slowly edging up, waiting to make the first drop.

'Scared Xena?'

'No way dead girl, why are you?'

'I'm not scared of anything Xena'

They both scoffed at one another before looking anxious, they leaned forward and the coaster dropped neither could help the ear splitting screams that left them as the roller coaster twisted and turned, plunging them down, they were flipped travelling upside down.

Laura and Lafontaine were no better, shrieking and whooping with joy as they plunged and turned, their hair blowing frantically in the wind.

When the ride was over Carmilla and Danny were talking frantically to one another.

'That was so awesome!'

'That was one of the best roller coasters I've ever been on'

'Have you been on a lot of rollercoasters over the years dead girl?'

'I've been on thousands Xena'

'You want to go on it again?'

* * *

There were a lot of things that Carmilla didn't like in her 334 years and now a cheesy, loud carnival was no longer on top of that list.


	4. Chapter 4: Miami Beach

**Authors Note: So 4th Chapter is up guys! I keep forgetting to write the authors note but here it is...this was going to be based somewhere else but I didn't get any inspiration for that idea so I just went with this one. Also may I point out that I am assuming that they have not magically appeared here and I don't live in America so I'm pretty much just going off of research and my own imagination. Anyway I'm rambling so just read if you want to I mean :)**

* * *

'Carm just get out of the van'

'Come on dead girl I want to hit the waves'

'Carmilla please get out of the van'

They had been attempting to lure Carmilla out of the van for at least 10 minutes but the vampire had locked herself in the van, refusing to get out.

'CARMILLA KARNSTEIN GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE VAN!'

* * *

The sun was shining and the group of misfits were sunning it up in Miami. Laura had begged Carmilla to drive them to Miami Beach a suggestion that Carmilla did not like at all. The fact that she was a giant black cat was a resounding factor of her hatred of the beach but the fact that beaches were full of annoying children, loud families and tacky sun loungers didn't help matters.

After managing to drag Carmilla out of the van they made their way down the beach. Perry had already found a spot that wasn't in direct sunlight but was close enough that they didn't have to treck for miles to go for a swim. Laura grabbed Carmilla's hand pulling the grumbling vampire with her.

Laura placed her towel down before reaching to place Carmilla's next to her own. Laura's towel was a bright blue Doctor Who one with an image of the Tardis printed on whilst Carmilla had somehow managed to find a black towel with a bunch of skulls printed on.

Laura turned to face Carmilla who had already hidden under the umbrella, book in hand and a very surely expression on her face. Sighing Laura moved to sit beside the vampire waiting patiently until Carmilla snapped her book shut to glare at her.

'Did you want something Cupcake?'

'At least pretend like you're enjoying yourself Carm'

'What is there to enjoy about seeing a bunch of disgustingly obese men splashing about with some snot-faced little cretins?'

'Oh I don't know...seeing me in a bikini might be good' She smirked at the vampire's flushed expression as she slowly removed her top revealing a navy blue bikini underneath. She turned to see a pair of dark eyes looking her up and down before their eyes met, full of lust.

Within a second Carmilla had crushed their lips together in a fiery embrace. Laura could feel Carmilla's fingers scratching at her skull, a soft moan slipping out as she started to get lost in the kiss moving to sit in Carmilla's lap as the vampire trailed hot kisses down her neck.

'Yo guys, you remember that we're on a beach right?'

Laura quickly removed herself from Carmilla's embrace, blushing violently at the interruption. Carmilla smirked before leaning back on her hands to watch Laura bending over to get items out of her bag.

'Carm, would you um...put some lotion on me please' she smiled shyly, pushing some hair behind her ear as she looked at her girlfriend.

Needless to say that Carmilla jumped at the chance to run her hands over Laura's delicate skin, her touch lingering a little too much around the swell of her breasts before coming back up to massage the girl's shoulders.

A flustered Laura then practically ran into the sea, Danny hot on her heels. For a while Carmilla watched Laura swim with Danny before she engrossed herself in her book again.

* * *

Carmilla was left alone when Lafontaine and Perry went looking for rock pools. She looked around her eyes falling on the small form of her girlfriend and Danny engaged in a splashing war. The sight enraged Carmilla, snapping her book shut she stood up a determination in her eye.

Carmilla quickly shook off her shorts and began pulling off her shirt. She could feel eyes following her as she made her way into the water clad in an all too revealing black bikini. Carmilla was not fond of the water and she was reminded why when she felt the ice cold water hit her ankles, shuddering for a second before she eloquently made her way over to Laura.

Laura remained blissfully unaware of the vampire's arrival, still engaged in a splash war with the redhead. It was only when she felt familiar arms snake around her waist that she realized Carmilla was behind her.

'Miss me Cutie?'

Laura grinned, turning herself in Carmilla's arms to kiss her softly. When they pulled apart Laura finally saw what Carmilla was wearing. Her eyes bulged as she saw the thin pieces of fabric covering Carmilla's chest, and she had to bite her lip at how hot Carmilla looked.

'That...you're wearing...wow'

Carmilla smirked at Laura before she turned to look at an awkward Danny.

'Haven't you got anywhere else to be Xena?'

Danny rolled her eyes but decided against retorting, instead swimming back to shore to go and sunbathe.

'That wasn't very nice Carm; you can be yourself and not be mean'

'I can't be nice and be myself Cupcake, pick one'

* * *

Danny got bored sunbathing pretty quickly and watching Laura and Carmilla act sickeningly cute wasn't her favourite thing to do. This was when she had an idea.

Carmilla hated the beach; she hated the sea and the rough sand, the annoying kids, the sun. So when Danny Lawrence challenged her to a sandcastle competition she wasn't exactly jumping for joy.

'I am not a child Xena, so no I don't think I will engage myself in this juvenile game thank you'

'Scared to lose, eh dead girl?'

At this Carmilla had whipped around, storming back over to Danny her eyes fierce with rage. Laura had quickly diffused the tension by coming up to cuddle into Carmilla immediately relaxing her. Carmilla had then agreed to build a sandcastle.

The game had quickly changed when Perry decided to be the judge. Lafontaine wanted to join in so they proposed an idea.

Two teams were formed. A whistle was blown and the games began.

...

'Damn it Xena, you're such an amateur!'

'Who made you the Queen?! I know what I'm doing dead girl, I don't need you barking orders at me'

'I don't bark Clifford.'

...

'Okay L, gather some more sand I need to work on the walls'

'You got it! We're totally gonna win this thing!'

...

'We're going to lose, hurry up Xena'

'I'm going as fast as I bloody can!'

'I have a new plan Xena: Sabotage.'

...

Carmilla tackled Laura just as she was gathering up some more sand. They both fell to the ground, sand flying everywhere as Carmilla pinned Laura's hands down, attacking her lips in a rough embrace. Laura moaned when she felt Carmilla's tongue begging for entrance which she quickly granted pulling the vampire down to deepen the kiss.

This was when Carmilla pulled back with a smirk, Laura was still in a daze but after a few minutes she opened her eyes to see Carmilla's fleeting form. Looking down she realized that the sand she'd collected was missing.

...

Carmilla raced back to Danny holding a bucket full of sand. Skidding to a halt she threw the bucket into Danny's waiting arms as they continued to build their castle. They were both grinning smugly at one another as their castle slowly improved.

'CARMILLA KARNSTEIN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'

Carmilla couldn't help but laugh when she saw a very angry Laura Hollis approaching, furiously straightening her clothes as she glared at the bemused vampire who threw her a cheeky wink before moving to high five Danny.

* * *

'Time's up, stop your building.'

The two teams stopped to step back, admiring their handy work. Carmilla and Danny were standing smugly as they watched Laura's mouth open in shock.

Laura looked at Carmilla and Danny's castle in amazement. It was so detailed; it had a moat and everything! It had a flag on top and there were blobs on the roof which she could only assume were meant to be them. Still Laura remained hopeful as she looked at the castle that she and Lafontaine made.

After Carmilla's distraction Laura had helped Lafontaine in their attempt to make a science castle, if that's even a thing?! They had managed to make a science lab in the form of the Disney castle, Laura hadn't done a lot other than gather sand and be shamefully distracted by her stupid vampire girlfriend.

Everyone turned to look at Perry as she announced the winner.

* * *

Carmilla was grumpy again. After losing the castle competition she had gone for a wander down the beach.

Laura found Carmilla sat in a small rock cave half an hour later.

'Hey you'

Laura moved to sit beside Carmilla, watching Carmilla closely. The vampire had her eyes closed and her head was resting against the wall of the cave. At hearing Laura's voice she opened her eyes, smiling softly at the girl as she leant down to kiss her forehead.

'Carm, are you okay?'

'I'm fine sweetheart; I remember taking Willy boy to the beach once. Before Mother turned him, he'd never seen anything like it. He was ten; Mother was never around much when he was little so I took him to the beach, built sandcastles with him. It was all very domestic, he loved to hide and we used to find caverns to hide in, no one could find us.'

She gave Laura genuine smile, her features softer than usual. Then returned the familiar smirk she had as she continued.

'That didn't last long; he became a momma's boy and grew more annoying.'

Laura laughed as Carmilla began telling her all of the annoying things he'd done as a teenager and smiled when Carmilla told her some of the pranks they'd played on one another. Carmilla's voice felt so alive and happy and Laura couldn't help but fall for the vampire harder knowing how much she cared deep down.

* * *

It was getting late when they rejoined the others, all sat along the beach around a campfire.

Danny had lit a fire and was now sat, bottle in hand across from Perry and Lafontaine. They were sat cuddled together under a blanket eating smores. Laura grinned before pulling Carmilla to sit next to her and Danny.

After a while Carmilla had pulled Laura into her lap draping a blanket over them both. Her arms snaked round Laura's waist as she nuzzled into the girl's side. Danny had opened the cooler, bringing out more alcohol to share with the group.

Songs were sung and stories were told. It wasn't long before inhibitions were getting looser and people were getting drunker, _they probably shouldn't have let Laura drink the Rum!_


	5. Chapter 5: California (The Walk Of Fame)

**Authors Note: So it took a while to think of this but I finally did it, so this one is a bit more angsty but not too much because I do love the fluff and this is a generally light-hearted fanfiction. So here it is guys, enjoy! :)**

* * *

'Oh my gosh Carm look!'

'This is worse than the beach.'

'Carm! Look it's Michael Jackson'

* * *

**4 Hours Earlier...**

'Why do we have to go Cupcake, there are plenty of other places to go.'

'I want to be a cheesy tourist, let me have this moment Carm!'

'I hate this roadtrip'

'You know you love us dead girl'

'Zip it Xena'

'Come and make me'

Without even looking back Carmilla skilfully threw an empty plastic bottle at the redhead, earning her a glare from both Danny and Laura.

'Okay can we please stop this; I don't want a repeat of Wisconsin!' Perry piped up her voice getting shrill. She relaxed slightly when she felt Lafontaine's hand rest warmly on her thigh.

'I don't know what you're talking about'

'Do I need to show you the video again vampire?'

'I officially hate this trip. You can all walk'

* * *

Carmilla had stormed ahead of the group as they stopped to take yet another picture. Laura kept shouting her name to point out something else she'd spotted and Carmilla was reaching breaking point. Not only did she have to suffer a beach in Miami but now she had to put up with shallow tourists in California.

For almost 20 minutes Carmilla had managed to ignore their shrieks and squeals. At one point the vampire even put in her earphones listening to extremely loud rock music but Laura had caught up with her sliding her hand into Carmilla's and leaning into her girlfriend. However the constant noise was starting to irritate the vampire on a whole other level.

'Carm, seriously look!'

Begrudgingly Carmilla turned around making her way back to the girl, taking in her grin with caution.

'What nonsense are you wining on about now Cupcake?'

'Okay first of I'm not wining, I'm excited and you're just being a grumpy old vampire! Second just look'

Carmilla rolled her eyes but let her eyes fall to look at the star on the floor. The star which belonged to Marilyn Monroe. Laura couldn't help but grin when she saw Carmilla smile softly.

'I told you you'd like it!'

'Okay, fine cupcake I do have respect for Marilyn, can we leave now?'

'We've only just gotten started! So you like Marilyn huh?'

'She is a very influential women Creampuff, her movies were iconic not like any of this pop culture around today'

* * *

After a while Laura's feet started to ache which is when she requested a piggyback.

'We're in the middle of Hollywood Boulevard Cupcake, and you expect me to give you a piggyback?!'

Needless to say that despite Carmilla's protests she did infact end up letting Laura ride on her back, she even ran around a bit making Laura laugh –always a sound she enjoyed hearing. Still Carmilla wasn't exactly having the best time, she was bored and Laura knew it.

...

They got some food at a little Chinese place which seemed to ease Carmilla's boredom a little but not by much.

'Can we go anywhere else Cupcake?'

'Look dead girl, if you hate this roadtrip so much why did you agree to come on it?!'

'Because unlike you Xena, I know what makes Laura happy.'

They were both stood at this point glaring at one another, a startled Laura trying to break the tension.

'Guys can we just sit down...Danny, Carmilla's going to apologize now aren't you Carm?'

'Like hell I will.'

'Hell, you're familiar with that. Wasn't your mother...oh I don't know like Lucifer?!'

Carmilla was shaking with rage at this point, her hand coming to strike Danny across the cheek. Everything was silent as the two girls continued to glare at one another. Lafontaine had come to stand beside Laura, throwing their arm over her shoulder protectively as she watched in fright.

It was Perry who finally broke the silence.

'We are in public. You need to stop this; I demand that you stop this! Danny go and wash your face, some cold water on your cheek will help,' she watched as Danny stalked off to the bathroom, her eyes narrowing on a smirking Carmilla.

'You can wipe that smirk off of your face. You were goading Danny,' Carmilla started to argue but after a glare from the redhead she immediately shut up. 'We're all very grateful that you're driving us and I understand that being...ummm...a vampire, you have seen a lot of things but we have not. So just go and take a minute and when you're both ready to behave like adults you may return'

With that Carmilla nodded before walking out of the restaurant. She made her way back to car, starting it and speeding off down the road, music blasting loudly.

* * *

'That was so badass Per, I'm proud!' They hugged her tightly before giving her their happiest grin.

Danny returned a few minutes later, looking calmer and less red. Sheepishly she walked over to Laura feeling guilty.

'Look Laura, I'm sorry I was just pissed off and' She was cut off by Laura's hand.

'Danny it's fine, well okay actually it's not because Carmilla is my girlfriend and she's grumpy and annoying but we already knew that. She shouldn't have said that to you, it was wrong of her.'

'Don't apologize for her Laura, I guess I wasn't totally blameless'

Laura nodded before excusing herself to phone Carmilla, she tried twice but each time she received no answer. When she came back to the others she wore a sour expression on her face, starting to complain about her useless grumpy vampire when her phone rang. Carmilla.

* * *

'What the hell is she doing there?!'

'Honestly, I have no idea but I think she may be drunk which won't be good'

* * *

**The phone call...**

'_Carmilla, where in god's name are you?!'_

_Hey Cupcakeeeee_

'_Don't hey cupcake me! What the hell was that back there and where did you go?!'_

_Well cutie I figured that I'd be with my own kind so..._

'_SO WHAT?! You went to go find VAMPIRES?!'_

_No sillyyyyyyyy, I found cats!_

'_CATS?!'_

_Damn it, they're in cages! Ha, listen cupcake he's purring at me_

'_Really Carmilla?!'_

_He wants some of my drink...NO kitty you can't have this, silly furball. This is for Lauraaaaaaaaaaaaa...no she's not a cat._

'_Carmilla are you drunk?! Where are you?'_

_Don't be stupid Creampuff, I'm not drunkkkk! I'm in the zoo._

* * *

When they found Carmilla she was sat outside the panther cage. She had a bottle of ludicrously expensive champagne in one hand and she was talking well more like slurring at a giant black panther opposite her.

'Carmilla what the hell are you doing?'

Carmilla turned around smirking when she saw Laura, moving to wave at her frantically.

'Cupcakeeeee you're here and eugh you brought Xena' her lips turned into a pout as she spotted Danny, Perry and Lafontaine all standing behind Laura.

'You had us all worried Carmilla, you can't...you just can't run off like that.'

'Technically I drove off...'

'Question: why are we at a Zoo?'

'That is an excellent question Geeeeeek, I didn't want to look at any more "stars" so I decided to go on a roadtrip of my own, Damon here,' she nodded towards to panther before continuing 'has been excellent company, where as Simba tried to steal my drink.'

They smirked but nodded, taking Perry's hand to pull her away giving the three girls some privacy.

* * *

'Carm, I think you have something to say to Danny'

'Ah yes Xena, I have decided that you are walking to our next destination!'

'Carmilla!'

'Oooookay, no need to get all twirly cupcake. Xena I am sorry that you were hurt by my honesty'

'Carmilla that is not what I meant!'

'Don't worry Laura, I think that's the best I'm going to get.' With that Danny walked away to look at the giraffes, leaving the two alone again.

...

'I don't know what I'm going to do with you sometimes Carm'

Carmilla shrugged moving to place a sloppy kiss on Laura's neck causing her to giggle eliciting a crooked smile from the vampire.

'Cupcake, I think this is the perfect time to say I told you so'

'Oh yeah, why's that Carm?'

'I said we should go somewhere else, and we did!' She let out the most innocent laugh that Laura had ever heard, she decided it was her favourite sound and she was determined to make Carmilla laugh like that for the duration of their roadtrip.


	6. Chapter 6: New York Pride

**Authors Note: So chapter 6 is here and this time the gang are in New York for Pride because come on think of the tiny gay Hollis or the Tall Gay Danny! Also I did manage to add in the fact that it is purely fictional and I do not live in America which is why Carmilla also isn't too happy about having to drive back and forth to places. Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

'Remind me again why I agreed to drive you dimwits half way across the country when we were in California?!'

'It is something exciting Carm! It's New York we HAVE to go! Just try to enjoy yourself please'

'Look cupcake, I don't see how I'm going to enjoy seeing Xena try to get a date.'

'Carm stop it...'

'Excuse me? What do you mean TRY?!'

'Come on Xena, we both know you have no game'

'Honestly you two act like such a married couple sometimes!'

Both girls turned to Perry, with matching disgusted faces.

'Eugh that's just gross'

'Xena wishes she could get someone like me'

* * *

After a few hours Laura noticed Carmilla looked tired and even though vampires didn't exactly need sleep she was still concerned, telling Carmilla to pull over.

'What is it Cupcake?'

'You look tired Carm...'

'I'm fine cupcake'

'No you're not, you've been driving for hours and you need a rest'

'I'm a vampire, just because you are a tiny weakling'

'There is a stock of fresh blood in the back'

'Cupcake seriously I'm okay'

'Carmilla. Karnstein. Stop. Arguing. And. Just. Drink. Up. Stupid stubborn vampire'

'You know you're adorable when you make that bunched up face'

'Oh just shut up and drink the blood!'

* * *

'This looks great! Carm look how beautiful it is!'

'I'd prefer to look at something else'

'Oh come on stop being Grumpy, I'll buy you a reaaaaaaally big cookie!'

'Only because you want half of it!'

'I don't know what you're talking about'

Carmilla led the way down the busy street, her hand dragging Laura through the crowd to find an empty spot. The others weren't so graceful, Lafontaine attempted to guide Perry through the crowd but they were met with a wall of people luckily Danny managed to part the crowd enough for them to be able to squeeze through.

Carmilla stood behind Laura, her arms snaking around the girl's waist with her head leaning on Laura's shoulder. Laura sighed contently as Carmilla placed gentle kisses in her hair. Carmilla was in her usual black attire, black shorts with the moon tank top with her red flannel shirt over her arms and black stockings topped with black boots. Laura had somehow managed to persuade her girlfriend to join in the spirit so Carmilla also was sporting a deep purple beanie because apparently anything brighter would dent the vampire's pride.

...

'We've been stood here for ages, when is this damn thing going to start?!'

'Got somewhere to be dead girl?'

'Yes...Anywhere else.'

Carmilla softened slightly when she felt Laura pull her in closer but still her expression was sour.

* * *

'Ooooh look Lafontaine! Rainbow DNA.'

'Word. That's awesome Per, see science can be cool!'

'If you say so sweetie'

...

'It looks like a colour factory threw up'

'CARM! LOOK AT ALL OF THE BALLOONS!'

Carmilla turned to see Laura giving her the puppy dog eyes, rolling her eyes Carmilla poofed away. A second later she was back holding a rainbow balloon in her hand, squealing Laura snatched the balloon giving Carmilla a soft kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

...

Danny stood beside Laura enjoying the festival. She was sporting a red and white baseball shirt with knee high blue shorts with matching converse and she was wearing a black snapback.

Other than Carmilla and Laura being sickeningly cute she was having a good time, she looked around at all of the couples stood around, people with their families and she felt a bit sad but she tried not to let it show. As she was looking around her eyes met with a pair of blue eyes looking back. Danny let her eyes fall on the figure of a blonde girl giving her a soft smile which she couldn't help but return. Hoping no one saw she looked back smiling to herself, unfortunately Carmilla had spotted her. A smirk appearing on her lips as she turned to give Danny a smug look.

'What's that look for?'

'Oh it's nothing, I was just wondering when you were going to go talk to that blonde'

'What blonde?'

'The doe eyed one that keeps looking over here, do you really have no game Xena?!'

'Shut up, I have game.'

'Prove it.'

'Fine, get ready to eat your words dead girl'

* * *

It had been ten minutes and Danny was still talking to the cute blonde, Carmilla was secretly impressed at the fact that Danny hadn't been rejected yet. Smirking when Danny returned alone.

'Couldn't she shift you Xena?'

'Do you have any mode that isn't sarcastic?!'

'Wouldn't you like to know?'

'Whatever, she was actually really nice and for your information I got her number!'

'Damn Xena, maybe you do have game'

'Wait...woah Carm are you being nice to Danny?!'

Carmilla turned to roll her eyes at Laura, smiling slightly as she turned back to Danny.

'Or maybe she just wanted to see whether she could climb Everest.'

'And there it is!'

* * *

The streets were full of colour and bursting with energy. People dancing and walking, waving flags and carrying signs. People of all ages walking together to celebrate in style, music blasting and people cheering. Normally Carmilla hated this kind of thing, stating that it was horribly cliché and too loud. Carmilla liked space, quiet and she pretty much hated everyone apart from Laura. Today was different, uncomfortable though she was Carmilla wasn't as irritated with the insane number of people in the city and the noise wasn't too loud. Seeing how happy and excited Laura was made her smile and feel warm inside, she couldn't help but spin Laura around to kiss her passionately earning the couple a few wolf whistles.

Springing apart Carmilla smirked at the deep blush forming on Laura's cheeks. Grinning Carmilla pulled Laura in again, placing soft kisses on her cheeks as she felt Laura hum softly. Laura smiled at Carmilla, curling herself into the vampire's body more.

Being a very tiny person Laura couldn't always see especially when tall people aka Danny got in her way. This was when Carmilla had, had an idea. Bending down she allowed Laura to climb onto her back, moving to sit on Carmilla's shoulders. Carmilla effortlessly held Laura up and manoeuvred around Danny to allow Laura to see the parade. For the rest of the parade Laura sat on Carmilla's shoulders, happily waving the balloon in her hand and occasionally moving to bop Carmilla on the head gently which earned her playful glares and empty threats to drop her.

Lafontaine watched amused as Laura began comically bopping Carmilla on the head causing Carmilla to spin her around calling her a heathen. It made them laugh at how different Carmilla was around Laura. Over the past few months they'd grown to like the vampire's company, she was incredibly rude and grumpy at times but even they couldn't deny that she was interesting. They made several comments to Perry about how whipped the vampire was, smirking when Perry nudged their ribs and told them to leave the couple alone. None of which they took into account due to the smile gracing Perry's lips as she told them off.

* * *

When the parade was over Lafontaine suggested that they make a night of it so the group followed by the blonde girl that Danny met earlier made their way to a club. Proving to be something that even Carmilla would enjoy.

Carmilla had no trouble in pulling Laura onto the dance floor, pressing their bodies together as the moved their hips in time to the beat. Carmilla had her eyes closed her forehead touching Laura's and Laura could only watch in awe as Carmilla moved graciously to the beat, her hands sliding against Laura's waist. Her breathe hitching as she felt Carmilla's lips against her neck.

Across the dance floor Danny was dancing with the blonde girl from the parade, twirling her and moving to the beat. She wasn't the best dancer but the girl seemed to enjoy her company which was a good thing, especially when she leant down to capture the girl's lips in a soft kiss. Both blushing when they pulled apart. Danny briefly saw Carmilla throw a wink in her direction as she watched Carmilla pull Laura into the bathroom.

Lafontaine and Perry were dancing together, neither of them were very good dancers yet somehow they were the perfect match for one another. They were matching dance moves and dancing obnoxiously to the familiar songs, laughing to one another as they let loose. Lafontaine was dancing like a court jester with Perry looped around their arm.

...

'3, 2, 1...GO!'

Danny, Carmilla, Laura and Lafontaine simultaneously drank their shots. Laura spluttered hers whilst Carmilla simply threw her head back, Danny clapped her hand on the bar and Lafontaine necked theirs, their face turning slightly red.

Somehow after a lot of dancing Lafontaine thought it would be fun to down some drinks, Carmilla and Danny ever competitive were the first to agree. It wasn't long before people started to get tipsy and more drinks were being consumed.

'Carmillaaaa, come dance with meeeeeee!' Carmilla couldn't help but smirk at the slur in Laura's words as she beckoned her over; she walked over to Laura in the straightest line she could manage before she felt Laura leaning up to kiss her.

Not even a minute into the kiss and Carmilla could feel Laura giggling against her lips.

'Whyyyyyyy are you laughing creampie? Ha, creampuff, cupcake, cutie pie'

'You're fangs are so cute Carm! Look at the little things' She moved to grab one of the fangs pouting when she couldn't quite reach. She slurred and gave a lazy smile when she saw the fangs again.

'There they areeeeeeee!' She squealed happily pulling Carmilla in for yet another kiss, the laughter continuing making it difficult for them to keep kissing.

'I'm not cute Laura...I'm badass!' She was slurring too, turning to give Laura an eyebrow quirk causing the girl to laugh loudly.

'You're so strong Carmmmmmm! Carrying me everywhere like a monkey, ha ha monkey Carm!'

Carmilla grinned before taking Laura's hand and guiding her outside, kissing her softly as she pulled her back to their van. Opening the doors she gently pulled Laura inside, moving Laura to sit in her lap before pulling her in for a passionate kiss. They pulled apart and Carmilla smirked, bringing her lips to huskily whisper in Laura's ear.

'Come on my little monkey, I want to show you how badass I can be!'


	7. Chapter 7: Orlando Florida

**Authors Note: I apologize for the fact that I haven't updated this fanfic in almost a week but the chapter is finally here and it's quite a long one so it makes up for the time it has taken me to update. This time the gang are going all out because they happen to be in Orlando Florida, more specifically: The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, so imagine house colours and Potter madness. Enjoy :)**

* * *

'No!'

'L, we HAVE to go there first!'

'We have to go to Diagon Alley first, it's like a rule or something'

'Oh come on, I need to see the explosives they have in zonkos!'

'If you want to see explosives you should go to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes they have an awesome collection'

'Hell yeah!'

'You know that's in Diagon Alley don't you Lafontaine?!'

'No one likes a know it all Laura.'

'Hush sweetie. Laura and I organized a route and a schedule to follow'

'Harry Potter isn't something you should schedule Per!'

'Would you lackwits keep it down please I'm trying to drive here, if you don't manage to shut up I'll make you fly your way into hogwarts.'

* * *

'wooow, Carm look it's Ollivanders!'

'I can see that Cupcake'

'We need to go in and get wands!'

Danny smirked as she watched Laura drag Carmilla into the shop a cheerful expression on her face whilst Carmilla looked rather bored listening to the already rambling girl.

…

'Carm! Can we pleaseeeeeee go and see the pets that they have pleaseeeeeeee'

Carmilla turned to see Laura looking at her with puppy dog eyes, a small pout playing on her lips causing the vampire to smirk.

'You know the puppy dog eyes won't work on me sweetheart, giant black cat ring any bells?'

'Carm come on, I will make it worth your while'

'Fine, on one condition'

'Anything you want Carm'

'No cats.'

…

Laura strolled hand in hand with Carmilla down the cobbled street of Diagon Alley, armed with a tawny owl and her customized wand as she led the grumpy vampire into yet another shop.

* * *

'Can we please go to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes now!'

'I'm with Frankenteen'

Laura watched in awe as Carmilla and Lafontaine engaged in a conversation about which fireworks they should buy, this was the most animated that Laura had seen the vampire since their trip to the Renaissance Fair.

'Hey Hollis, can we look for Quidditch supplies it would be cool to bring them back to the girls'

'Of course Danny, straight after Weasleys okay?'

'No problem small fry'

Danny smiled nudging Laura's shoulder lightly, they'd finally gotten to a place where there was no more awkwardness between them and they were fairly close after the whole evil battle of light thing.

* * *

After having to push Carmilla away from a cat skull she found in borgin and burke's Laura managed to convince the sulking vampire to buy her an ice-cream. The ice-cream in question was then used as means to attack Carmilla.

'Get away from me you little heathen!'

'I just wanted to give you some of my ice-cream Carm!'

The others watched amused as Laura chased after Carmilla armed with her ice-cream cone. Finally Laura managed to press the vampire against a wall shoving the ice-cream into Carmilla's face.

'Damn you Laura Hollis'

…

After the ice-cream debacle the gang decided to give shopping a rest and take shelter in the Leaky Cauldron. Perry bought the drinks in. They all sat in a booth in the corner animatedly discussing the items that they'd bought. Carmilla sat with her feet propped up against the table, book in hand.

Laura had managed to buy a wand, an owl, some Gryffindor robes and a pink Pigmy Puff from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

Danny had bought a replica broomstick, a Gryffindor tie and a book about Quidditch.

Perry had purchased several books including Hogwarts A History and a deep purple Quill and ink set from Flourish and Blotts.

Lafontaine had bought a stack of fireworks, fake wands and a box of puking pastilles all bought from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

Carmilla had attempted to buy a cat skull but Laura shooed her out of the shop before she had the chance.

Laura smiled at her girlfriend who had her head buried in a book, that when she looked closer Laura realized was infact Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban an observation that didn't fail to put a shit-eating grin on the smaller girl's face.

Feeling eyes upon her, Carmilla looked to find Laura giving her the crooked little smile reserved for her. Carmilla couldn't help but smile back leaning over to give Laura a soft kiss, tucking a piece of stray hair behind the girl's ear. When they broke apart Laura still had the grin planted on her lips.

'Your face will stick like that if you don't stop grinning Cupcake'

'Well maybe if you weren't secretly reading a Harry Potter book I might stop grinning!'

* * *

They all boarded the Hogwarts Express, rambling excitedly about their trip to Hogsmeade. Carmilla seemed to perk up a bit when she heard that there were infact rides in Hogsmeade. Laura didn't miss the exchange of challenging smiles shared between Carmilla and Danny.

…

'Which ride first Cupcake?'

'Flight of the Hippogriff!'

'Is your name Cupcake, Xena?!'

Danny was about to respond when she saw Laura nudge Carmilla who muttered something unintelligible under her breath before rolling her eyes and turning to face Danny again.

'We can go on that ride first if you want Xena'

'Wait Dead Girl are you being nice to me, I think I might pass out from the shock'

'Fingers crossed.'

'Carm!' Laura gave the vampire a sharp nudge earning a low growl in response before she gave Danny a forced smile and pushing past her to get in the queue for the ride, sighing Laura quickly ran after her girlfriend. Danny closely followed.

'Come on Per, it will be fun'

'No Lafontaine, I don't do rides'

'Look I know you're scared but it will be great. I'll hold your hand if you get scared'

Sighing Perry nodded giving them a small smile before the two followed the others into the queue.

'Oh so you decided to join us this time Ginger Snap?!'

'Not the time Vampira'

Carmilla held her hands at them before turning her attention back to Laura. The queue was long, something that Carmilla felt the need to point out every few minutes.

….

'How long does it take, god damn it'

'Woooow, someone is cranky today.'

'Well I think you'd be cranky too if you were rudely woken from a peaceful slumber by incessant jabbering about what it would be like to go to Hogwarts.'

'Hey! It is an important debate to have Carm.'

'It couldn't have waited till after 9am?!'

….

'You know I could just poof us all to the front of the queue?!'

'NO. Half of the fun is in the wait, the excitement of what's going to come next'

'What part of waiting amongst a bunch of obnoxious humans is fun?'

'Okay Scrooge McVampire!'

'All I'm saying Cutie is that this isn't fun'

'We could sing?'

'Please don't.'

Carmilla's face fell when the four others started to sing the Hogwarts School Song.

* * *

By the time they'd reached the front of the queue and clambered into their seats on the ride Carmilla was about ready to gouge someone's eyes out, possibly her own but after a challenging quip from Danny she was back to her usual snarky self.

Carmilla and Danny remained unimpressed by the ride itself, through the spiraling and diving the ride was pretty family friendly which both Carmilla and Danny had not anticipated. However the other three seemed to be in good spirits, Laura whooped happily as he coaster spiralled down and she found herself constantly pointing sights out for Carmilla to see. Perry had relaxed a great deal when the ride had begun after quickly realising that it was rather tame in comparison to the rides at the Illinois State Fair. Lafontaine had been sporting a huge grin reminding Carmilla of the cheshire cat as they smiled lovingly at Perry, before explaining in depth about each destination that they had passed.

'Well that was hell'

'Come on Carm it wasn't that bad...'

'No Dead Girl's right Hollis, that was one of the most boring coasters I have ever been on'

'Correction Xena, the most boring coaster I have ever been on.'

'Well Perry and Lafontaine enjoyed themselves'

'They're the only ones.'

* * *

Next they made their way through the Hogwarts Castle on the Forbidden Journey. Even Carmilla looked impressed as they explored the corridors of the castle, taking several minutes to study a Knight Statue. Moving through the castle they all gasped and squealed in excitement as Dumbledore appeared talking to them, surprisingly the Golden Trio arrived pushing all of the excited visitors to another attraction within the castle, where they then boarded the Enchanted Benches allowing them to fly through the air soaring above the castle grounds.

Carmilla heard squeals all around her as they encountered numerous magical creatures ranging from Dragons and Dementors to Spiders and even The Whomping Willow. She even managed to steal a kiss or two pulling Laura so that she was almost sitting in the vampire's lap as they kissed passionately.

They only broke apart when they heard wolf whistles and awkward coughs from their friends, realizing that they actually had to exit the ride. Laura flushed red as she ducked her head in embarrassment leaving Carmilla to shrug and a wicked grin to appear on the vampire's lips.

* * *

Finally it was time for the ride that Carmilla had been waiting for, the reason why she had agreed to drive her group of misfits across the country for: The Dragon Challenge.

Carmilla and Danny sprinted off entering the queue as quickly as possible, Laura waited for Lafontaine to say their goodbyes to Perry before rushing to join Carmilla and Danny.

Again the queue was incredibly long and Carmilla was grumbling and muttering to herself when an idea struck her. Quietly she whispered to Danny, a knowing smirk appearing on the redhead's face as they put their plan into action.

Without a word Carmilla poofed forward in the queue, leaving Laura and Lafontaine more confused then ever. Their confusion only growing as they heard Carmilla shouting Danny's name.

'DANNYYYYYY, WHERE ARE YOU?!'

Danny grabbed Laura and Lafontaine, moving them easily through the crowd.

'CARMILLA?'

'Excuse me, coming through'

'Sorry, excuse me...CARMILLA!'

Lafontaine smirked as Danny began moving people aside as she made her way closer to Carmilla. Laura followed looking shocked as Danny ambushed her way through the crowd, finally joining Carmilla.

'Carmilla, there you are! I thought I'd lost you!'

Danny pulled the vampire into a hug which allowed Carmilla to whisper a _'Nicely done Xena' _in her ear.

'I can not belive you guys just did that!'

'Cupcake you're beginning to sound like Perry!'

Lafontaine made a noise looking at the vampire with a hurt expression, Carmilla smiled apologetically before she grinned back at Danny and Laura.

'Lighten up Hollis, we're almost at the front of the queue'

Danny high fived Carmilla who offered Laura a cheeky wink as they moved forward in the line.

…

'Scared Dead Girl?'

'You wish.'

'I knew you watched the films!'

The four of them sat on the front row of the dragon coaster. Carmilla had chosen the Hungarian Horntail dragon, no questions asked. None of them were prepared for what happened next.

The ride twisted and turned, flipping them upside down as they looped through the sky as they collided at high-speed chasing across the sky. Laura's high pitched scream never stopped as they were flung through the sky, twisting and diving.

Carmilla and Danny attempted to keep their cool but their screams almost deafened Lafontaine as they plunged in a downwards spiral, hair flying everywhere as the coaster continued.

The ride ended with Carmilla and Danny racing to go on the second dragon, Laura and Lafontaine choosing to sit that one out as they rejoined Perry, smiling at the pictures she'd managed to purchase.

* * *

'That was so awesome Dead Girl'

'Best Coaster Ever Xena!'

They all sat crowded around a table in The Three Broomsticks, sipping at their butterbeer and telling their own stories about the day that they'd all had. After the rollercoasters Carmilla had been dragged in several more shops as Laura oohed and aahed at the items in nearly every store, leaving with bags full of wizardry goodies.

After a while Laura had pulled Carmilla to an empty corner of the pub.

'If you wanted to get me alone all you had to was ask Cutie'

Laura rolled her eyes at the vampire, smacking her arm playfully as she reached into her bag rummaging around until she found what she was looking for. Carmilla's eyebrow quirked curiously as Laura produced a package from her back handing it to Carmilla with her famous Laura smile.

Smiling softly Carmilla took the package, her mouth falling open as she saw what Laura had bought her. She looked at Laura, her eyes shining as she gave the girl an enormous grin moving to embrace Laura in a quick kiss.

'Thank you Cupcake'

'You're very welcome Carm, I just saw you looking at it and I knew I had to get it you as like a reward or something for being so good and driving us around even though you didn't want to and you're grumpy most of the time but I' her rambling was cut off by a pair of lips crushing on her own, she hummed softly melting into the kiss.

'I love you too Cupcake'

Laura grinned as Carmilla once again looked down to the object in her hand, the object that she'd had her eye on: a Cat Skull.


	8. Chapter 8: San Diego (CC)

**Authors Note: So here it is the last chapter! My friend and I had this idea because we thought it would be really fun for me to write and play around with so I hope you enjoy it. The end if finally here so thank you for everyone that have taken the time to read my work and I'm really happy that you've enjoyed it so much. Hopefully this chapter will live up to expectations, so enjoy :)**

* * *

This was it, the destination they'd been waiting for, the destination to top all other destinations. Something that they would remember.

* * *

Carmilla awoke to the sound of Laura rummaging around their room. Since Carmilla had quite a lot of money saved over the centuries every few destinations she'd pay for rooms in a hotel or a motel to give herself a break from driving people around. She was currently trying to sleep in the room she'd gotten for her and Laura. Laura apparently had other ideas.

'Damn it, where is it?!'

Carmilla opened one eye to look at Laura through the mass of hair sprawled over her face, a small smile appearing on her lips.

'What the frilly hell are you doing Cupcake?'

Laura turned to see Carmilla looking at her, her voice layered with a mixture of snark and sleep. Sighing Laura moved herself back over to the bed, crouching down beside her girlfriend to give her a soft kiss. Carmilla effortlessly pulled Laura onto the bed, shifting to allow Laura to lie on her side facing Carmilla. This was when Carmilla decided to deepen the kiss, eliciting a moan from the other girl. Hands began to wander and Laura's moan got louder.

They may have been late in meeting up with the others.

* * *

'Next time you should probably brush your hair L'

The journey was filled with excited rambling and Carmilla's grumbling, surprisingly it was often about the road and not always about the squeals of excitement that she had to endure. She even allowed Laura's cheesy pop songs to be played, on the condition that if anyone started singing Frozen she would literally throw them out of the van.

They managed to stop off at a pancake house much to Laura's delight, Carmilla could only smirk as she watched Laura drizzle her pancakes in syrup before moving to devour them. A sight that Perry was not as impressed with.

After their incessant amount of pancakes Carmilla resumed driving and it didn't take long before she was pulling in to their destination. They all exited the car, scrambling off to the find the nearest restroom before getting to work on their outfits.

…

One by one they all left their separate stalls, checking themselves over in the mirror before going out to meet the others.

Perry and Lafontaine finished first, grinning at one another as they took in one another's outfits. This was when Danny arrived fully clad in an outfit of her own.

'No way will she be able to do it'

'I know, it's Laura she's all innocent and well Laura'

'Be nice you two!'

'I'm just saying that she won't be able to pull the outfit off'

'Word. L as Harley Quinn? Can't see it'

At that exact moment Laura had made her entrance, their mouth fell open as they took in Laura's outfit, nudging Danny who looked around with a gasp.

Standing before her laura looked amazing. Her face was painted white and covering her eyes she wore a plain black eye mask. Across her chest she wore a black and red corset, accenting her breasts, coming just above her belly button. The corset had matching black and red leather fingerless gloves that covered from her palm to just above her elbow. Covering her legs she wore black and red silky pants, held up by a black belt with long black boots increasing her height by a couple of inches. Her hair was pulled into two high pigtails, a white nurse's hat sitting on her center parting. She was leaning on a long black and red mallet, and along her belt she had a holder containing a bang gun.

'Hi Puddin', don't you wanna rev up your "Harley"?' Laura had perfected a Queens accent, smirking at the three before her.

'Damn L, you look hot!'

'Why thank you Puddin', Ivy it's been a while'

Laura took in Lafontaine's outfit, smiling at their attempt. They were wearing a green leotard with bright green tights. They had sewn on some green vines with leaves across the front of the leotard and had wrapped fake green vines around their wrists, hooking around the fingertips. They had black winged eyeliner on with green eyeshadow on. Finally Laura noticed their hair, they had found a deep red wig with small curls at the bottom which they'd topped off with a leaf crown sitting on top of their wig.

Next to Poison Ivy stood Catwoman aka Lola Perry. Her attempt was admirable but she looked somewhat uncomfortable stood in the black leather one-piece that Lafontaine had helped her with. Her usual curly hair was straightened and she was sporting a cat ear headband to top off her outfit. She appeared to be carrying a pair of goggles.

Finally there was Danny. Danny had come as none other than Batman. Danny was wearing nylon black trousers and a black long-sleeved top. Which was covered in black spandex armour pieces detailed with the batman symbol. Thrown over her shoulders she wore a satin black cape with a bat spiked hem, the cape led down to the black gloves she had covering her hands and the knee high boots she had on which were covered by a pair of boot covers with elastic under foot. She wore a plastic gold utility belt snug around her waist and to top it off she had the black latex full Dark Knight mask on.

'So do you like my outfit Bat-brain?'

Danny remained open mouthed as Laura approached her circling around her as she deftly swung the mallet from side to side, her accent thick and playful. Gulping Danny regained her composure before addressing the whole group.

'So where's dead girl, has she even got an outfit?!'

'Yes Carmilla has got an outfit'

'Do you know who she's dressing as L?'

'No idea Lafontaine, she didn't seem that interested to be honest'

'Do you think she could have gone back to the hotel?'

'No Per, she wouldn't have just abandoned us right L?'

'I wouldn't put anything past her'

'That's enough Danny, she'll be here don't you worry'

'In a fully glad outfit though Hollis?! I'm serious, if she is still in those damn leather pants i'm pretending I don't know her Laura!'

They were interrupted by a sharp voice, curling a cold whisper as they heard the words:_'Why so serious?'_

* * *

Four bodies turned around to look at the person behind them and four mouths dropped open as there was Carmilla.

Carmilla had planned this ever since Laura asked to go to Comic Con, she knew she had to do something big. She may be a centuries old vampire but she could appreciate some pop culture. Her lips curved into a smirk as she took in the characters infront of her, her eyebrow quirking as she saw Laura's outfit choice, of course she would pick an outfit that went with Carmilla's.

Laura grinned as she let her eyes roam over Carmilla's outfit. Carmilla was wearing a pair of purple striped trousers with a matching purple jacket which was covering a yellow waistcoat. Underneath her waistcoat she was wearing a green dress shirt with a black scarf tied in a bow. She wore deep purple gloves and in her right hand she held a long black cane which featured a model of a court jester as the handle. In her pocket there held a yellow pocket hanky. She wore black shoes which even had the replica blade sticking out. Laura felt herself biting her lip as she took in her girlfriend in the suit, this was when she forced herself to look at Carmilla's freshly painted face.

Carmilla had painted her face a dirty white colour and her eyebrows were drawn on sharply. Around her eyes were painted black, the paint having run slightly to look more authentic. Her hair was sprayed green and it was pulled back. Her fringe was lightly curled to curtain around her forehead. The thing that topped off her Joker ensemble was the smile, Carmilla had painted the red smile on perfectly, making her look incredibly realistic. To say the others were impressed would have been an understatement.

'Okay woooooow, Carm you look….wow'

'Baby you're the best' her accent was on point, making her sound like she was actually from Chicago and not from Austria.

'Seriously dead girl I'm impressed, I really thought you wouldn't have a costume'

'Just because I hate most pop culture doesn't mean I hate comic con'

'Wait you've been to Comic Con before Vampira?'

'Yes geek I have, never to one this impressive though'

* * *

Carmilla stood beside Laura as they looked around in amazement. They looked incredible together and after a lot of begging and pleading Laura finally managed to get Carmilla to take a picture with her.

'I don't do pictures Cupcake'

'Hey you can't look that good and not let me take a picture Carm!'

'What about you Creampuff, you make a very interesting Harley Quinn my dear'

Laura couldn't fight the blush that appeared on her face as Carmilla gave her a seductive smile before they all began walking around the convention.

…

'Carm look it's a funko stall!'

Carmilla was pulled over to a stall containing a lot of cartoon dolls ranging from Disney characters to superheroes. Laura couldn't resist buying Carmilla the figure of the Joker along with her Harley Quinn figure, it would be nice for them to grace their dorm room when they returned to Silas.

Lafontaine managed to buy a lightsaber replica after they dragged Perry over to a Star Wars stall full of figures, bags, badges and so many props.

Carmilla couldn't resist buying Danny a big bow and arrow handing it to the redhead who looked confused.

'I'm batman dead girl, batman doesn't need a bow and arrow!'

'It's for when you moonlight as Xena the warrior princess.'

…

Perry managed to find a nice food stall, filled with snacks from different cultures. She bought several packets of cakes and sweets to share with everyone as she moved around searching for more things that she liked.

Carmilla managed to buy a skull beanie from a small hat stall next to the Doctor Who one that Laura had practically ran to. Laura returned to the group with a bag full of Doctor , she couldn't help but brag about the replica sonic screwdriver she'd purchased.

Lafontaine was talked out of buying the iron man model helmet when Perry reminded them that they didn't have a lot of money, Carmilla sighed but without a word tossed her cash at the man working at the stall carrying the helmet to a happy Lafontaine. _They may have attacked her in a hug which she tried but failed to escape from._

* * *

When it was time to get food Carmilla had to remind Laura that a box of cookies would not suffice her hunger in which Laura had begrudgingly agreed to searching for some actual food.

Carmilla had found Sarku Japan where she'd managed to purchase a noodle dinner which she happily shared with Laura. Perry had found a simple salad bar whilst Danny and Lafontaine had gone for classic burgers.

Laura had then broke out some cookies that Perry had bought her, hiding them away from Carmilla's grasp.

'Come on cupcake just give me a cookie!'

'These are MY cookies Carm, you can't have any!' she waved the cookie infront of Carmilla's face before taking a huge bite and moaning at the taste. This was when Carmilla lunged forward knocking the cookie out of Laura's hand and into her waiting mouth. Carmilla then decided to moan into Laura's ear _for emphasis of course_. It took all the restrain that Laura had not to take Carmilla then and there.

'Could you guys be any more cute, it's gross!'

'Jealous Xena?! Didn't you hook up with that girl from pride anyway?'

'Yeah but nothing happened'

'You're a liar Xena!'

'I am not, unlike you dead girl I have other things on my mind.'

'Oh yeah I forgot, you were still hung up on that lackwit Zeta boy.'

'FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT FANCY KIRSCHE!'

* * *

Carmilla watched as Laura ran up to the autograph queues awaiting a picture with some guy from Doctor Who that Carmilla didn't know. Her smile grew when she saw Laura give her an excited thumbs up as she got near the front of the queue.

Laura ran back to her girlfriend, rambling at full speed about the guy who's name she learned later was Matt Smith, taking a picture with her which led Laura to discuss how jealous her dad would be once she told him about meeting and getting in a picture with Matt Smith.

Danny and Lafontaine also queued up to get an autograph from Stan Lee the comic book writer, editor, actor man that was the former president and chairman of Marvel Comics. Carmilla then had to listen to a heated debate about which comic was better and she was then lectured when she claimed that Batman was not a real superhero.

They then managed to sit through several Q&amp;A's with stars from different television shows, with writers, directors, film stars which even Carmilla had to admit was an interesting experience. She got through the sessions with minimal snark due to the four glares she got when she laughed rather loudly at someone nearly tripping up the stairs.

* * *

They resumed shopping and searching for items they wanted to buy for a while, all buying things individually before showing one another their purchases at the end of the day.

Laura had all of her Doctor Who items, plus several boxes of cookies, a Spiderman t-shirt and several fandom badges.

Carmilla had bought herself a skull beanie and two steampunk corsets which Laura had highly approved of.

Danny had bought a batman figurine, a batman bag and some cherry taffy which she'd shared with the group excluding Carmilla who just stuck her nose up at the treat.

Perry hadn't bought a lot, she spent most of her money on getting pictures taken of the others but she did buy some more treats for the journey back.

Lastly Lafontaine bought a cluster of items from different stalls. They had bought themselves a custom made ninja turtle shell which they were wearing. Then they'd bought themselves several superhero postcards, a Star Trek TNG communicator pin and a couple of sci-fi books. Perry also bought them a badge with the non-binary flag on.

* * *

After a long day of fangirling and taking advantage of Carmilla wearing a suit Laura collapsed onto the bed falling into a peaceful sleep as Carmilla gently stroked her hair.

Carmilla took this time to look over all of the pictures Laura had taken, smiling as she saw several pictures of her and Laura together. The smile was wiped away when she'd spotted several pictures that Laura had taken of her when she wasn't prepared. Placing the camera down Carmilla snuggled closer into Laura and she too fell into a peaceful sleep.

…

This time when they started their journey back to Silas, Carmilla didn't mind the many pit stops or the excited rambling. She even smiled when Laura began singing along to Frozen again, the snark was still there but no one seemed to mind.

They all happily sat together, reminiscing about their roadtrip and Carmilla felt the happiest she'd felt in centuries. Whatever happened when they went back to Silas didn't matter because she loved Laura and she had infact grown to like Laura's friends, _I guess you could say that they were infact her friends too,_


End file.
